breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
To'hajiilee
ajiilee |season = 5B |episode = 13 |runtime = 46 minutes |image = BB_513_S.jpg |airdate = September 8, 2013 |writer = George Mastras |director = Michelle MacLaren |previous = |next = |synopsis = Things heat up for Walt in unexpected ways. |viewers = 5.11 million |gallery = To'hajiilee }} "To'hajiilee" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-ninth episode altogether. Teaser Jack, Kenny and Lydia Rodarte-Quayle observe the final stage of Todd Alquist's cook in their compound. Jack and Kenny remove their masks, Todd tells them that "Mr. White" told him that it's not good to breathe the smoke, but Jack just orders him to hurry up so he can go grab a smoke. Todd measures the meth at 76% purity, but Lydia still unimpressed questions if the blue color is going to appear anytime soon, complaining that it is not the signature color her European customers expect from Blue Sky. Jack makes fun of Lydia, "it looks blue to me." Kenny assures that if the quality is better than what "that guy who looked like Wolverine" made, then there is nothing to complain about. Later, Todd brings Lydia some tea and tells her he can get better with practice. She thanks him for all the effort he is making before realizing that Todd is uncomfortably close to her. She says that she needs to leave because she has a flight to catch. As Lydia walks away, Todd checks the lipstick mark she left on the mug and rubs his finger along it's edge and looks at the lipstick smear on his finger longingly. Just then he receives the phone call from Walter - from the previous episode - requesting he needs his uncle to do "another job". Todd says that he is going to set the meeting and asks how many people and in which prison, but Walt tells him that the target is "currently" not in prison and is only a single person: Jesse Pinkman. Todd drinks from Lydia's teacup as he watches her drive off. Summary listens to Jesse's plan.]] Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez meet after the failed sting and discuss options. Hank says that Jesse has a plan to get Walter, but Gomez doubts Jesse is able to come up with something useful. They approach him in the car, Jesse tells them that they need solid evidence of Walt's criminal activities, but Walt got rid of any possible evidence linked to him, except for one thing: his money. If they can find the money, there is nowhere for Walt to run. Gomez asks if Jesse knows where the money may be, Jesse answers that he doesn't -- but there is someone who may know. At the Schrader home, Gomez brings a piece of some or other animal brain and some information: Huell Babineaux has been taken into witness protection to be interrogated about the money. Gomez is worried that maybe the guy will call Saul Goodman (whom they now know is one of Walt's accomplices), and claims if he does, regardless of Hank being his boss, he will put a stop to the entire situation himself, but Hank believes that he won't, under the circumstances. Hank throws the brain on the ground and says that it's Jesse's turn. At the DEA safe house, Huell sits on the couch as Hank and Gomez come in to question him about the money. Hank fakes that Walt is getting rid of anyone connected to the poisoning of a boy named Brock Cantillo and Huell is on the hit list. He also lies that Patrick Kuby has been missing for some time, but Huell doesn't belive that Saul Goodman would simply allow Walt to take people out like this. Hank then shows a fake picture of Jesse dead on the floor with his brains blown out, which causes Huell to panic and say that he doesn't have any intel about Walt's actions. Hank asks about the money, Huell reveals that he and Kuby did collect the money for Walt, they put it inside seven barrels and took them inside a van to Walt. Later, Walt returned with a dirty van and without the barrels. Walt took a shovel from the van and left as he and Kuby cleaned the van and returned it to the rental agency. Hank and Gomez now have information from Huell on which van it was and where it was rented. The two agents leave, with Hank giving a final warning to Huell not to use his cellphone in any way and not to leave the house for his own safety. Walt meets with Jack and Kenny and contracts with them to kill Jesse. Jack correctly surmises that Jesse is a rat, but Walt assures him that this is not the case, he just needs Jesse to go away. Jack questions why would Walt want to kill his former partner. Walt says that Jesse is like a member of his family and all he wants is for Jack to kill him, quick and painless. Walt offers to pay triple of what he paid for the prison job , but Jack refuses to accept monetary payment for the hit, asking Walt to oversee a few cooks with Todd instead. When Walt says that he won't, because he is out of the business, Jack refuses to do the hit. Walt reluctantly accepts to do only one cook, to help Todd remember how to cook Blue Sky again, and will only do this after Pinkman is killed. Jack and Walt shake hands to formalize the negotiation, and Jack asks where he can find Jesse. Walt says that he doesn't know, but there is a way to lure him out. visits Andrea.]] Walt pays a visit to Andrea Cantillo, Brock stares at Walter as he and Andrea talk in the kitchen. Walt says that he and Jesse got into an argument and now he can't find Jesse anywhere, thinks he's been using drugs again and no one has been able to find him. Andrea gives Jesse a call and leaves a voice message asking him to call her back. Walt then leaves and gets in his car, and he calls Kenny and another neo-nazi member from Jack's gang who are sitting inside a car next to Andrea's house, telling them that Jesse may show up anytime soon now, and reminds them to do it quick and take him away from there before Andrea or Brock can see it. Hank, now in possession of Jesse's phone, intercepts the call from Andrea. He is aware that Walt is attempting to set a trap for Jesse, and deletes the call. At his house, Gomez tells Hank that the rental company did not have GPS trackers on their vans. Jesse urges them not to give up on finding the money now. Hank says that it is very possible that Walt buried his money somewhere in the desert, and Gomez immediately says that there is no way that they can simply find out where the money is buried. Hank comments that they know that the van didn't have GPS tracker -- but Walt doesn't. and Walter Jr. talking to Saul.]] At the A1A Car Wash, Skyler White teaches Walter Jr. how to ring customers up. Saul arrives and Skyler looks furious while Jr. is slightly star struck. Jr. comments that Saul is "the lawyer from the billboard and commercials" Saul jokes with Jr., Walt comes in carrying Holly White and instantly walks out after realizing that Skyler and Jr. are talking to Saul. Outside, Saul tells Walt that Huell has disappeared and he is frightened for his life. Walt notices that Saul is using a bulletproof vest and tries to calm him down, saying that it's not possible that Jesse is conducting a killing spree. Skyler watches from the car wash as the two are talking. Back inside, Skyler asks if they had any "progress," and Walt tells her that it's currently ongoing. As she goes back to the cashier, Walt watches his wife and son together, afraid for their lives. A few moments later, Walt receives a picture message of a barrel full of cash buried in the dirt followed by a phone call from Jesse. Jesse claims he's going to burn everything, the one in the picture and "the six others." Walt rushes to his car and speeds through Albuquerque to the location of his buried money . Walt demands over the phone that Jesse not burn it, but Jesse says that if Walt turns off the connection for any reason, he will burn all of the money. Walt hopelessly yells at Jesse not to do it, he reveals to Jesse that his cancer is back and he won't even live long enough to spend a single dollar of the money, it belongs to his children so they are the only ones he is hurting by burning it. Jesse is angry at Walt for bringing "children" into this conversation(referencing both the poisoning of Brock and the murder of Drew Sharp). Walt says that his poisoning of Brock was not to kill the boy, he worked out the dosage meticulously, he only needed to have Jesse on his side to kill Gustavo Fring. Jesse continues to threaten Walt, who says that all the crimes he commited were to protect Jesse as well as himself - killing both Emilio Koyama and Krazy-8 and ran over two drug dealers just to save Jesse. Walt says that he cares about Jesse like he was his family, but he is the only one who can't see it. Walt panics when Jesse doesn't answer him, screaming into the phone. Walt arrives at the Tohajiilee reservation and notices that there are no tracks of Jesse anywhere around the area where the money is buried -- he was just lured into a trap. spots a vehicle approaching.]] After a panicked moment, Walt sees an SUV approaching through the desert. He hides behind a rock and calls Jack, saying that Jesse just trapped him in the desert and he needs backup right away, believing that Jesse brought a hit squad with him to kill Walt. Jack asks for information about what's happening and Walt says that there are probably a couple more people inside Jesse's car and if Jack really needs Todd to learn how to cook Blue Sky properly, he must come and get him out of this immediately. Jack gives a signal for his men to prepare for combat while Walt gives him his GPS coordinates asking the neo-nazis to come as fast as they can. Walt strains to see how many men are with Jesse, only to realize that they are Hank and Gomez. Walt is shocked into silence as Jack tries to ask him what's happening multiple times and Walt tells him to forget it(as he would rather go to prison than have Hank killed). Jack insists on knowing what's the problem and Walt vaguely orders him not to come and hangs up (Walt however does not tell Jack that police are on the scene). As Hank calls out for him, Walt stares in silence and sadness, knowing that he now has been finally defeated by Hank and that Jesse has in fact turned rat on him. Walt gets out from his hiding spot, gun in hand, while Hank and Gomez point their weapons at Walt and Hank tells him to drop the revolver and raise his hands. Walt does as Hank says and slowly approaches them. Hank orders Walt to stop, turn around, put his fingers on his head and get down on his knees. Walt follows every single step without hesitation and Hank finally handcuffs the infamous "Heisenberg." Hank and Gomez joke who should arrest him, but Gomez allows Hank this victory. Hank gleefully reads him his Miranda rights, as Jesse stares on with a modicum of growing doubt and regret in his eyes for what he's done as he sees Walt being arrested. Walt says merely one word - "Coward!" - as he glowers at Jesse, who approaches the handcuffed Walt and spits in his face. Walt rams him into the nearby parked car; the two men try to fight but are separated by the DEA agents. Hank puts Walt in the SUV as Gomez orders Jesse to get in Walt's car and wait. Gomez congratulates Hank on his victory, and Hank says that they will probably have to call a search team to find the buried money and also warn the Navajo police about their presence there. Before doing this, a puffed up Hank calls Marie Schrader (who asks him, "why are there what looks like brains in our garbage can?") to excitedly share the good news and says that the following weeks are going to be hard for them, but then it will get better. Marie is overjoyed that Walt has been caught. Hank hangs up, unaware of how tragic things are about to turn. Inside the SUV, Walt realizes that there are two vehicles arriving1985 Ford F-350 & 1999 Ford Crowes:To'hajiileenCategory:Season 5 episodes1999 Ford Crown VictoriaCategory:Breaking Bad episodesVictoria -- the neo-Nazis came even though Walt ordered them not to. Walt screams to warn Hank, who ignores him. Gazing at the approaching car and truck, Hank and Gomez momentarily wonder if the newcomers are Navajo police. Jack, Kenny, Todd and three other heavily armed neo-Nazis spill out of the vehicles and aim their weapons at Hank and Gomez. The two DEA agents also draw their guns and order the gangsters to drop their weapons. Jack and Kenny respond that they will only drop their weapons if Hank shows his badge, but Hank refuses, telling them once again to drop their weapons. Jesse takes cover inside Walt's car, and from inside the SUV Walt screams at Jack multiple times not to shoot. The agents and the neo-Nazis share a moment of tension and silence before Kenny starts to open fire, and both parties begin spraying bullets at each other. Hank and Gomez find temporary safety behind the SUV but are drastically outnumbered and outgunned, as they are only two against six, and only have a pistol and shotgun against automatic weapons. Walt quickly tries to get down as bullets start to rip the SUV apart. Official Photos BB_513_UC_0204_0153.jpg BB_513_UC_0204_0313.jpg BB_513_UC_0206_0095.jpg BB_513_UC_0206_0220.jpg BB_513_UC_0206_0264.jpg BB_513_UC_0206_0519.jpg BB_513_UC_0204_0689.jpg BB_513_UC_0204_0052.jpg BB_513_UC_0211_0048.jpg BB_513_UC_0211_0217.jpg Trivia *Tohajiilee is the name of a Navajo reservation in New Mexico. It was the site of Walter and Jesse's first cooking session , as well as the burial place of Walt's money. *The handshake Walt shares with Jack, where Walt only reciprocates after a tense period of time, leaving Jack hanging, is near identical to a handshake he shared with Mike in , except the parties are swapped - Walt was the one left hanging back then. *The mug that Todd gives to Lydia for her tea has a picture of an American flag, and says "These colors do not run", ironic given that it takes place immediatly after a scene in which Todd fails to impart a blue coloration to the meth he cooked. *Jack suggests they use blue food coloring to color the meth Todd cooked the proper blue color and better pass off the meth as authentic Blue Sky. Declan used the same technique to the same end. Many meth dealers in real life also used this technique as the show grew in popularity. *When Hank finally arrests Walt, he does exactly what he told Walt that he promised to do to Heisenberg when he thought Gale may be Heisenberg. Hank 'slaps the handcuffs' on Walt and then waves to him the exact same way he does in 'Bullet Points'. The wave mimicks Gene Hackman to Frog One in The French Connection. *Walt raising his arms to surrender resembles Gus raising his arms to taunt Gaff to shoot him in "Bug". *This is the first (and only) time Walter Jr. and Saul Goodman have met. *The warning Jesse gives Hank and Steve about how dangerous Walt is comes to pass, saying "Whatever–whatever you think is supposed to happen–I’m telling you, the exact reverse opposite of that is going to happen, okay?" Indeed, just when it seems Hank finally beat Walt, the tables were completely turned on him. **In addition, it was always intended for Walt and Jack's White Supremacist Gang to carry out the hit and have Jesse Pinkman dead. Ironically, the exact opposite later happens where Jesse is the sole survivor out of all of them, whilst Walt and Jack's Gang all end up dead instead. Production Credits Starring= Starring *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Michael Bowen as Jack Welker * Kevin Rankin as Kenny |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Ian Posada as Brock * Patrick Sane as Frankie * Tait Fletcher as Lester * Matthew T. Metzler as Matt * Phil Duran as Agent Van Oster * Merritt Glover as Customer Featured Music * "Oh Sherrie" by Steve Perry (playing in the warehouse as Todd delivers Lydia's tea) * "Thunder Island" by Jay Ferguson (playing from the warehouse as Todd traces Lydia's lipstick on the mug) * "She Blinded Me With Science" by Thomas Dolby (Todd's ringtone) * "Hello Kitty Wonderland" by M3m (Once again, from Andrea's message Jesse's ringtone is heard) * "Smiles" by James Tayor (at the carwash) * "Movin' On" by Frank Josephs (at the carwash) * "To'hajiilee" by Dave Porter (as Walt races to Tohajiilee) * "Hank's Last Stand" by Dave Porter (during the stand-off between Hank, Gomez & the White Supremacist Gang) Memorable Quotes Notes es:To'hajiilee de:To'hajiilee Category:Season 5B episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes